Sunshine
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Written for Battlefield Wars.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Written for Battlefield Wars Battle 2.

Main Character Albus Dumbledore, Assisting Character Ariana Dumbledore.

Plot: The characters have a sibling like relationship.

Position: Colonel.

AN: Albus is 9, Ariana is 5 this takes place a year before Ariana was attacked.

* * *

The sun was shining and his mum had told him to go outside to enjoy the warm weather and to take Ariana with him. His brother Aberforth wasn't allowed outside because he was being punished for breaking a vase.

He would have much preferred it if his brother was the one allowed outside instead of his sister. It wasn't that he didn't like Ariana it was more he could off and leave Aberforth to his own devices, but it was his duty to ensure his sister was safe.

Albus liked going for long a walk miles away from their house and Ariana was fine with walking for a little while.

"Albus, I'm thirsty" Ariana whined grabbing a hold of his sleeve.

That was another thing that he didn't like about taking Ariana with him because she always said she thirsty the moment they got to somewhere he couldn't get her drink.

"Are you really thirsty?" Albus asked, trying to get her hands off his sleeve."Or is this just being done to annoy me?".

It wouldn't surprise him if she were just doing it to annoy him.

"No, I really am thirsty" Ariana said, she was smiling, which meant of course I'm doing this to annoy you.

Albus let out a sigh, he had the choice to ignore her whining, which would result in her telling their father and he would get into trouble or go all the way back home.

If he chose to go home, he'd get into trouble off his mother for returning home and not enjoying the warm weather.

Whatever he chose he was going to get in trouble of someone.

"Fine we'll go home, you can get a drink and then I'll leave you at home and I can go out an enjoy myself" Albus said, walking slightly ahead of Ariana having detached her hands from his sleeve.

He stopped and turned his slightly to see Ariana on the ground, "I'm not going home, I'm staying right here, " she told him, folding her arms across her chest in an act of defiance.

"Ariana, you're the one who said you were thirsty and now you won't go home to get a drink" Albus said, irritated at his sister.

"I am thirsty"

"Well lets go home then and if you say I don't want to I swear I will carry you home kicking and screaming" Albus threatened, but the fact Ariana burst out giggling made it very clear she wasn't fussed about his threat.

"I'll tell daddy then you'll get into trouble"

"I give up I'm going home without you" Albus said, turning his back on his sister and began walking away.

It didn't take long for Ariana to start following him and Albus wondered why he didn't try that the first place instead of wasting precious minutes trying to get her to listen to him.

Once again, he wished Aberforth had been allowed out because he could have left Ariana with him. She got on better with Aberforth than him.

They were halfway home before Ariana spoke to him again and that was only to moan her legs were hurting.

"What actually do you expect to do about it?" Albus asked, rolling his eyes when she started pouting.

"I want you to carry me home" Ariana demand, her hands on her hips. Albus had to stop himself laughing the hands on the hip thing was something she picked up off their mother. When their mother did it looked kind of scary when you were in trouble, but when Ariana did she just looked cute.

"A little while ago you said you'd tell father if I carried you home and now you want me to carry you home. I really wish you would make up your mind about these things".

"Please Al?" Ariana asked, both Albus and Ariana knew once she called him Al he'd cave.

"Fine, but I'm only carrying you for a little while".

Ariana was rather light for a five year old, but their mother always said she was exactly the same way when she was Ariana's age. Albus didn't mind carrying her because kept her quiet.

When Ariana wasn't annoying him she was actually rather sweet.

Albus knew he would be able to walk much quicker if he wasn't carrying Ariana because he wouldn't have to worry about her whining he was walking too fast and making her feel sick.

They were almost home when he looked down and found fast asleep.

It didn't surprise him that she was sleeping because other than annoying him her favourite thing to do was sleep.

Their father said that Ariana was,delicate which was why either he or Aberforth had to make sure she was always okay because as her elder brothers it was their job.

Aberforth took the job deadly serious more serious than Albus at the time, but Albus was certain that was because they were only a year apart that Ariana and Aberforth had a stronger bond.

When Albus could see their house he sighed in relief because even though he wouldn't admit it, his arms were tired and he was now thirsty. He'd also had enough of the sunshine his mother wanted him to enjoy.

Later on that day when his mother asked how his sister had behaved he thought about complaining and saying that she was a real pain, but when he really thought Ariana wasn't that annoying for a sister. Some of his friends, sisters were way worse and spent their time screaming their brothers.

So instead he said she was fine and that if it was sunny tomorrow he'd take her out again, but hopefully Aberforth was able to come too.


End file.
